


Morning Coffee

by LavenderAndSnow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderAndSnow/pseuds/LavenderAndSnow
Summary: Some things she could get used to, like how much sugar Jack put in her morning coffee and the don’t-you-dare-raise-your-eyebrow look she gave her. Some other things Hollis could never. Pure fluff (read: holiday gift).
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 15





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Jack/Hollis was suggested by SpookyStar29. This is what came out of my little writing exploration--first time writing pure fluff and hope you enjoy.  
> (Seriously, who could resist a giggly domestic Jack?)

She watched as the morning light shined through the window, softened by the glass and reached across the kitchen. The coffee machine was on and the rising aroma and dripping noise reminded her that it was real. That this was real.

She sighed contently as she turned around. She has grown used to waking up here, in this apartment, having no other than Jacqueline Sloane herself snorting slightly next to her (while her arms probably around her waist and her hair spread across her chest). Four months after moving in, Hollis Mann was still amazed by how fresh all these were to her. Some things she could get used to, like how much sugar Jack put in her morning coffee and the don’t-you-dare-raise-your-eyebrow look she gave her. Some other things Hollis could never, like the look in those brown eyes when Jack settled between her thighs, and the consequential marks that would last for a few days. 

She didn’t realize that she actually chuckled, and by the response she got from her lover, it didn’t go unnoticed. “Thinking about me?” The soft, raspy voice hit her the same time Jack’s arms came around from behind. Hollis tilted her head as she inhaled her scent—citrusy with a hint of peppermint. She immediately conjured images of Jack humming lightly in the shower, of her giggling as she put on lotion afterwards—these she knew too well.

She turned around, facing Jack, “No, just the coffee.” The coffee machine dinged at the exact moment and the room was filled with bitter aroma now. A smile broke across Hollis’ face and she leaned in, kissing Jack on her forehead.

There, she caught it—Hollis saw the smirk on Jack’s lips as she closed the gap between them, her hand circled around her legs, stroking the spot where her lips were at last night. “Thinking about this?” Jack’s voice was low and seductive. She pressed her lips into the spot behind Hollis’ ear, nibbling lightly.

_How did it all happen?_

Hollis forfeited her defense and closed her arms around Jack, cupping her face. She saw a light flickering in those brown eyes, her hair still damp, and her skin glowing from the shower heat. Jacqueline has gotten a hold of her, all of her. And Hollis knew she wouldn’t have it another way. 

“So,” Jack looked up, eyes full of excitement and innocence, “what are we having for breakfast?”

“Whatever you want.” She ended her reply with a kiss.

(the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)  
> I promise I'd get my slibbs stories going......  
> Suggestions? comment here or find me on tumblr (same name).


End file.
